That men
by Eyto
Summary: [OS] Si ça s'était passé comme prévu, il n'aurait pas été tué. Oui, et Bourbon n'aurait pas cette haine contre lui. Akai le savait... mais c'est pas ça qui ramènera Scotch à la vie.


Détective Conan est à Gosho. Sinon, Akai serait à moi, Eisuke serait mort, Ran aurait été pendu et Anokata ce serait moi \O/

OS proposé via Ask contenant la liste des personnages : FBI, Pisco, Bourbon. J'ai moi-même rajouté Scotch. Enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>That men...<strong>

La pluie battante rebutait des agents du FBI de s'aventurer plus profondément encore dans ce qui semblait être une énième planque de l'Organisation. En plein coeur de la grande ville de New York, un district plutôt calme, au cœur des ruelles... trois agents du FBI avec deux hommes en soutiens sur les toits attendaient le signal pour entamer l'intervention.

James Black avait sa main sur la poignée de la porte en fer, en haut d'une dizaine de marches d'escalier, il s'agissait de la sortie de secours à l'arrière du petit bâtiment qui se trouvait au fond d'une ruelle. Derrière lui se trouvait Jodie Starling, et enfin André Camel.

Plus tôt dans la matinée, Shuichi Akai lui avait envoyé un mail pour signaler la présence de Bourbon, Pisco et Scotch au lieu où il se trouvait tous à présent. Apparemment, d'après les informations reçues, il s'agissait d'une mission de surveillance. L'intervention avait donc été mise en place par James et approuvé par le directeur général de l'affaire "Hommes en noir" du FBI.

Bien qu'il s'agisse d'une mission, c'était dangereux. Shuichi devait aider ses compagnes en capturant les deux hommes. Deux, car Bourbon n'était pas encore arrivé... ce qui retarder l'opération de force.

Pourtant, il avait dû quitter la cachette simplement pour trouver un repas de bonne qualité pour ses compagnons.

- Que fait-il ? s'étonna Scotch. "Il est en retard !"

Akai fronça les sourcils et s'appuya contre le mur.

- Il va arriver, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Pisco.

- Espérons, dit Akai.

L'agent du FBI s'inquiéta légèrement. Mais deux hommes en noir suffiraient à récolter suffisamment d'informations pour le FBI, surtout Pisco. En revanche, il soupçonnait fortement Scotch et Bourbon de ne pas être des vrai tueur, mais des infiltrés.

Sa relation avec eux était stable. Ils s'entendaient bien. Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu tout gâcher, finalement ?

- S'il ne vient pas, ce sera un atout, trois au lieu de quatre... notre, ou nos deux suspects n'y verront rien, non ? ajouta Scotch.

- Non, ils en seront persuadés, répondit Shuichi en baissant la tête. "Si quotidiennement ils remarquent des passants habitués, et que du jour au lendemain, l'un d'entre eux manquent à l'appel, ça devrait suffire à provoquer leur fuite."

« Mh. Il n'aurait pas tout compris. Quant à Scotch, il est fortement soupçonné d'être un infiltré... Je n'ai de toute manière plus le choix, à présent. » pensa Akai.

- Raaah. Il est vraiment lourd ! soupira Pisco.

Akai tapota son pied contre le mur deux fois, avant de s'allumer une cigarette.

Dehors, trempé, James Black entendit les deux secousses répétées en si peu de temps. Il chargea son arme, et fit signe de tête aux autres agents présents. Les deux snipers se mirent en position.

Le vieil homme ouvrit la porte, doucement. Mais malheureusement pour eux, Pisco se retourna.

- Des... des intrus !

Un premier coup de feu retenti dans la pièce, la balle toucha Pisco qui traversa la vitre avant de chuter du premier étage. C'était un premier échec, Pisco allait pouvoir s'échapper.

Scotch répliqua rapidement en mettant le feu, lâchant son briquet sur plusieurs papiers. L'incendie se propagea seulement dans la pièce principale, des poubelles prenant feu. L'homme en noir sorti son desert eagle et visa James, paniqué. Les agents du FBI commencèrent alors à rentrer, d'un pas lent mais prudent. L'homme en noir était dangereux.

- Je... Je ne suis pas l'un des leurs !

Camel fit un pas en trop, et croisa le regard de Scotch dans l'angle de la pièce. L'homme en noir écarquilla les yeux quand un tir résonna à nouveau, Camel venant de tuer Scotch sur le coup.

- C... Camel ! s'écria Jodie.

- Je... le coup est parti...

Akai toussota, puis releva la tête en s'approchant de la fenêtre brisé. Comme il s'y attendait, Pisco s'était enfui... et Bourbon était en approche, courant dans la rue, visible depuis le bâtiment.

- Partez, ordonna Shuichi.

Il prit de force l'arme de Camel, effaça les empreintes avec un mouchoir qu'il jeta dans une poubelle en flamme et accrocha le pistolet à sa ceinture.

- Partez vite.

James s'étonna.

- Mais, ton infiltratio-

- Je peux encore m'en sortir. Maintenant partez.

James, Jodie et André quittèrent les lieux par la porte de sortie. C'est maintenant un Bourbon visiblement essoufflé qui entra dans l'appartement. Le jeune blond fut consterné par la scène sous ses yeux.

Dai Moroboshi, agenouillé devant le cadavre de Scotch, une arme à la ceinture.

- Inutile de dire qu'il a été tué par des intrus ayant pénétré l'appartement. Je suis sûr qu'en comparant la balle et ton arme j'obtiendrais des résultats convaincants.

C'était ce geste qui l'avait trahi. Si Camel avait gardé l'arme, Bourbon aurait pu le retrouver en plusieurs semaines voire jours. Pas le choix, il devait mentir pour les couvrir. Le couvrir.

- Des intrus ont effectivement pénétré ici, mais... ils sont partis. Quant à cet homme... dit Akai en se relevant, couvert de sang et de brulure. "Il était soupçonné, et j'ai eu confirmation de constater qu'il était infiltré. Mon devoir était donc de l'éliminer."

Il devait mentir... même si Bourbon, alias Rei Furuya, était un agent infiltré lui aussi. Ça allait forcément lui porte préjudice un jour...

- Comment as-tu pu... le tuer...

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Éprouverais-tu de l'attachement pour cet homme ? Le connaissais-tu mieux que tu nous le dises ?

« Enfoiré... » pensa Bourbon, fou de rage.

- Barre-toi. Je m'occupe de son corps. Et contrairement à toi, je n'ai rien à cacher. Chien du FBI...

- Tu n'as aucune preuve.

- Dégage !

Akai recula d'un pas, puis quitta la pièce dubitatif.

L'agent du FBI éprouvait des remords concernant Scotch. C'était aussi de sa faute, il aurait pu avertir le FBI la possibilité qu'il soit bien infiltré. Mais ses soupçons sur Bourbon étaient plus ou moins clairs... tout comme lui a son sujet.

Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il lui en voulait terriblement. Il avait la haine. Shuichi le savait désormais, tandis qu'il se mit dos à la porte en fer.

« Je suis désolé, Bourbon. Sincèrement. »


End file.
